


a new world possible

by colazitron



Series: prompted [5]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, up to a point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: David and Leonie become friends.or: 5 times David is a little worried about Leonie and 1 time he isn't
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Sara Adamczyk/Leonie Richter
Series: prompted [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/629786
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	a new world possible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xhachibe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhachibe/gifts).



> **A/N** : This was only meant to be one short scene and then it grew into 5 times the mention of Leonie brought the mood down and one time it didn't, or 5 times David felt bad about Leonie and one time he didn't and now it's neither one of those and more.... Matteo watching David feel a little weird about Leonie but becoming her friend anyway.
> 
> For hachibe, who kinda sorta wanted something almost like this.

**1.**

"Sara and Leonie," David says, like Matteo can't see that, their pictures taking up the entire screen of their phones. The buzz of the vibrations is making his blood buzz with panic. But when he looks over at David, fighting to keep a smile on his face, David is still grinning somehow, even as he says, "We're done for."

Matteo can't help but stare as David flops back down onto his side, looking back at Matteo like he doesn't have a care in the world. Matteo lies down opposite him and waits.

"Okay," David says, like he’s sharing a secret. "You win. We'll stay here."

The calls drop and the buzzing stops, but Matteo can still feel it in the hum of his heart. He feels a bit like a jerk, because mostly, even with his heart in his throat and something dark gnawing at the pit of his stomach, he's happy. Just looking at the way David looks at him, the way he smiles, the warmth and the challenge in his bright, brown eyes-- it makes Matteo's heart race for a completely different reason.

"And what will we do? While we’re here," he asks, hears his own voice come out teasing and playful and flirtatious. He didn't even know he knew how to flirt.

"Hmmm," David hums. "We'll have to entertain ourselves somehow, I suppose. Before one of us inevitably kills the other for food."

A laugh bursts out of Matteo's chest so unexpectedly, he almost chokes on it.

"What?" he asks.

David's eyes sparkle as he looks at him, hands still folded under his face.

"Yeah. Don't you know that's how survival situations always go? Sooner or later there's cannibalism," he says and then sighs, rolling onto his back and putting the back of one of his hands against his forehead dramatically. "That's why I couldn't take anyone with me in case of a natural disaster."

Matteo ignores the way his heart twinges at the reminder and grins instead. "Because of the cannibalism?"

"Exactly."

Matteo hums and rolls into his stomach, closer to David so they're right next to each other again, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I suppose I wouldn't want to get eaten either," he says.

David scoffs. "Who says I'm the one getting eaten? I just don't want to have to live with myself after I've eaten a  _ person _ ."

Matteo laughs again and David grins at him like he won something. If it's Matteo David wants, he'd give himself gladly.

"Hm, so… did you just call me a snack?" Matteo asks, grinning with probably a similar expression of triumph when David laughs.

"Suppose I did," David agrees and lifts one of his hands to run his fingers over Matteo's jawline and then over his lips. He pushes between them playfully and giggles when Matteo makes a surprised noise, feeling his teeth out with the tips of his fingers. "These aren't sharp enough to eat me anyway. I'm tough."

Matteo squawks his outrage and David laughs, only half-heartedly batting at Matteo's hands when he grabs for him and climbs on top of his hips.

"Are you saying I'm not tough?" Matteo complains, continuing his chaotic assault, grabbing at David and letting his hands get in the way.

"Nope!" David laughs, even as Matteo manages to pin his wrists down onto the bed beside his head. He's radiant with his hair and clothes disheveled, beaming up at Matteo.

"I bet you're all soft and tender," he says.

It's a joke, Matteo can tell by David's tone and his expression, but their eyes are locked and Matteo is on top of him and it hits so close to where Matteo  _ is _ soft and tender. David blinks and then his eyes widen, cheeks reddening with a flush that's definitely not from exertion. Matteo's heart beats like a drum in his chest, breath caught in his throat.

With a quick jerk, David wrests one of his wrists out from under Matteo's slackened grip and whacks him over the side of his head with one of his cushions before Matteo has even realised he grabbed one.

He cries out and David laughs again, sitting up and beating Matteo back down into the sheets in turn with the cushion clutched tightly in his hands.

"Okay, okay, you win!" Matteo laughs hands held up over his face protectively. David drops the cushion beside him and grins down at him, watching Matteo warily lower his hands until they rest next to his head.

"Damn right I do," he says with a grin, putting his hands either side of Matteo's hands, mirroring their position from just moments ago without holding Matteo down. Not that Matteo needs holding down. He's exactly where he wants to be.

"I do believe you owe me a prize," David says, cocking his head to the side.

Matteo laughs breathlessly. "I don't have anything."

David hums and trails his eyes over Matteo's face, down to his shoulders and chest before he looks up at him again.

"I think we can work something out."

Matteo licks his lips and swallows heavily, his body flushing with heat when David leans down and kisses him, so gently, as if he actually thinks Matteo is something soft and tender. When he pulls back, Matteo makes a noise he'd deny to anyone else and grabs for David's neck to pull him back down. To the victor go the spoils, after all, and Matteo doesn't feel all that spoiled yet.

**2.**

"Matteo?" David asks, quiet and careful in a way he hasn't been in the last few hours since Matteo found him.

"Hm? What is it?" Matteo asks back, shifting around a little so he can tilt his head back on David's shoulder and look at him. David's staring out across the empty pool, chewing on his bottom lip. Matteo kind of wants to reach up and pull it from between his teeth, but he doesn't think that would do anything to help right now. Still, seeing David so agitated again makes his blood rush and his breathing go shallow. It's okay. They're okay.

He takes a deep, slow breath and masks it as a sigh.

"Just… I know you're not really close, but… have you spoken to Leonie? Or, um, Sara?"

"I talked to Sara about a week ago, but I don't think she really wants to see me right now," Matteo says. "Why?"

"So, you haven't talked to them since the uh…" David finishes his sentence with a vague gesture, still staring across the pool, seemingly intent on hypnotising the tiles on the opposite wall.

Oh.

"No, sorry," Matteo says, and then adds, "Well, I asked Leonie if she'd seen you when you didn't show up for your exam. She said no. But that's it."

David makes a vague humming sound, and Matteo shuffles around some more,getting his knees underneath him so he can face David properly.

"Hey, listen to me," he says, and puts a hand on David's arm, waits for him to sigh and look away from the pool wall and back at Matteo. There's so much open vulnerability and trust on David's face, Matteo isn't quite sure he really deserves to be on the other end of this look. But he's going to do his damnedest to earn it.

"I may not be close to Leonie, but I have known her for a while. There's no way she's dropping you over this," he says. David looks at him and nods like he's trying to believe him.

Matteo leans in and kisses him, staying close for a moment longer when David curls his fingers into the fake fur of his scarf, holding him there. They breathe the same air for a bit, foreheads pressed together.

"You know, it's actually far more likely that she'll physically fight people if they dare to be mean to you. She may only be like 5'2 but she takes loyalty super seriously. I would not want to mess with her," Matteo mumbles finally, smiling when he feels more than hears David's huff of laughter.

"You did mess with her. By proxy," David points out, but Matteo can hear the notes of teasing in it, so he plays along.

"I know," he sighs dramatically. "I sleep with one eye open, trust me."

"No, you don't," David smiles.

Matteo grins back and shrugs, unrepentant. "Well, not with you there to protect me."

David blushes.

"Shut up," he mumbles and pulls Matteo back in for another kiss.

Matteo shuts up.

**3.**

David’s still sketching away in his little sketchbook, bent over where he’s got it propped open on his legs, the leftover pizza from last night forgotten next to him. Matteo watches him for a moment, chewing on his own piece of pizza and wonders if he’s uncomfortable yet, hunched over himself like that. Maybe he can convince David to take a real break from studying to go outside or something. People can only really concentrate well for three hours or something like that, right? Then they need a break. It’s science.

The screen of his phone lights up with a text, the sound and vibration off as per David’s well-meaning instructions, and Matteo has no qualms about reaching for it now.

_ Ok.cool. _

_ Jonas: _ The girls went dress shopping yesterday. Should we all go suit shopping together?

Before Matteo’s even finished reading the question, Abdi and Carlos have chimed in with enthusiastic agreement. Matteo smiles down at his phone, then lets them know he’ll get back to them.

The last time he thought about prom, he assumed he was going to go with Sara and have a more or less terrible time. But now, looking over at David, he wonders.

“David?”

“Hm?” David asks back, not looking up. He’s staring at the page hard enough to burn holes through it.

“Your food’s getting cold,” Matteo says, because he can’t resist.

David snorts a laugh, still focusing on something that must be quite detailed, given that his pencil barely moves. “My food came from the fridge, it’s already cold. If anything, it’s getting warmer the longer it sits here.”

Matteo swallows the last bite of his own pizza and then rubs his hands together to get the flour dust from the crust off them.

“Well, I have a question for you, so pay attention to me, please.”

David grins down at his sketchbook, but then puts the pencil down into it, folding the book shut around it so it’ll keep his place, and looks up.

“Okay. Hit me,” he says. “But it better not be about any Chilean coups, because you know I didn’t take Spanish.”

“No, it’s about prom,” Matteo says and watches the way David’s face opens up in surprise. “Do you want to go?”

David stares at him a little more before he seems to find his words. “Like, in general? Or are you… asking me to go with you?”

Matteo shrugs. “I mean, both? In general, and if you do want to go, are we going together?”

“Do you want to go?” David asks back, instead of giving an answer. He does that sometimes, Matteo has noticed. Tries to figure out Matteo’s motivations before he answers a question like he thinks there’s got to be a trap somewhere. Sometimes it bugs Matteo, because sometimes he doesn’t know, he just wants an answer, but most of the time he just tries to be as open as possible. He doesn’t ever want to hide anything from David, so it’s not hard.

“Yeah,” he says. “It’s kind of nice, isn’t it? A bit of a more formal celebration of having made it through school and everything?”

“You haven’t made it yet,” David points out.

Matteo rolls his eyes. “David. Seriously. I’m going to pass.”

David lifts his hands in a motion of surrender and Matteo can see the way he purses his lips when he’s trying to stifle a smile. Asshole.

“Okay, well. Yeah. I think I’d like to go. With you,” he finally says. There’s a tiny blush on his cheeks that Matteo wants to kiss off. Or darker. Either way.

“Yeah?” he asks, just for the pleasure of hearing David say it again, and gets up to join him on the sofa.

David scoots a little to make space for him, and Matteo sits as close as he can manage without just climbing into David’s lap, bodies pressed together from shoulder to knee.

“Yeah,” David says, Matteo’s hair getting stuck between their foreheads when they lean against each other.

Matteo leans in for a kiss, but David ducks away a little.

“You know, I never thought I’d go to prom,” he says.

“At your old school?” Matteo asks, reaching for David’s hand and threading their fingers together. He can see David smile down at it, the way his face moves to accommodate it. He can feel it when he nods, and then sighs.

“Yeah. That would not have--” David breaks off and sighs again. “Anyway. And then here I just thought I’d keep my head down. Get done, get out.”

“How did that work out for you?” Matteo asks, a grin pulling at his lips and his voice.

“Pretty well, except for this annoying little blonde--”

“Hey!” Matteo complains, shoving David in the shoulder.

“-- who insisted on me partnering up with her and her friend in PE,” David finishes, grinning at Matteo.

Matteo blushes. “Oh.”

David laughs at Matteo’s face and then leans in again, finally giving him a sweet kiss. “You’re not annoying.”

There’s a sparkle in his eyes like he knows very well that’s not what Matteo was objecting to. Matteo loves him so much.

“She asked me to go to prom with her too, you know.”

Matteo gasps in mock-concern. “Oh, I didn’t know you had a previous engagement! So sorry to intrude!”

“Shut up. It’s just weird,” David says.

"What's weird?"

"Just… Getting asked to go to prom with someone? It's not something I thought would happen," David says, shrugging like it's no big deal.

It is a big deal. Matteo can see it in the smile that doesn't look entirely convincing, in the way his eyes flit between Matteo's, like he's waiting for him to agree or disagree.

There are a hundred things Matteo could say, probably. He could tell David how silly it is to think that Matteo wouldn’t want to go to prom with him when he wants to go everywhere with David. How beautiful David is to Matteo, how perfect. How much he’s helped him become the kind of person who knows how to be happy. How much he wishes sometimes that David could feel what Matteo feels when he looks at him, or just thinks of him.

Instead, he grins at him and slides off the couch, down onto one knee, still holding on to David’s hands.

“Well, it’s happening,” he says and David immediately rolls his eyes - but he’s also blushing and looking off to the side before looking back down at Matteo.

“David, light of my life,” Matteo begins, and David huffs a laugh like he can’t help himself. But he doesn’t look away again, watching the way Matteo licks his lips as he thinks of what to say.

“Even in my wildest dreams I could not have imagined a more perfect ending to secondary school than this. Meeting you has made me incalculably happy, and I can only hope I give you even just half of what you give me,” he says, starting out dramatic and falling back down closer to sincerity the more he looks at David’s wide eyes and slack mouth. It might be silly, but it’s not like it’s not true, so he presses a kiss to the back of David’s hands before looking up at him again.

“I mean it, you’re my absolute favourite person in the world.”

“Jonas,” David points out, and Matteo can’t quite tell if he’s joking or not. And, yeah, sure, Jonas is incredibly important, but…

He shakes his head. “Don’t tell him, but you are my favourite.”

David bites his lip and shakes his head too, like he’s not quite willing to believe Matteo just like that, so Matteo nods at him and leans up, straightening up on his knees a little to push his face closer to David’s.

“You definitely are,” he whispers against David’s mouth, letting David kiss him and whisper a quiet ‘you too’ before he pulls back to look him in the eyes again.

“So, will you do me the absolute honour of going to prom with me?”

David laughs, though it sounds a little fragile, and he’s holding onto Matteo’s hands so tightly. But he says, “yes”, blushing a little, and then Matteo blushes too. It’s still silly - _so_ _silly_ \- but Matteo thinks he gets why people do those absurd promposals now. Other than for the views, that is.

He leans in to kiss David again, and when David slips his hands out of Matteo’s to cradle his face instead, it feels a little like the air around them settles again.

“Okay, cool, so you’re going to have to cancel on Leonie, then,” Matteo says when David pulls away to take a breath.

It startles a laugh out of David before he lets himself fall back against the sofa with a groan.

“I feel so bad,” he says, running a hand through his hair.

“For not going to prom with Leonie?” Matteo asks, sitting down next to David and turning his head to look at him.

“No, not for prom specifically, but I think she was a little into me and I just… wasn’t really paying attention,” David says

Matteo can’t help his grin at that, and David swats his chest with the back of his hand for it.

“Not to make it worse, but she was definitely into you,” he confirms, grinning a little more when it makes David groan and hide his face in his hands. “But I don’t think she expects you to take her to prom anymore.”

“I never said yes anyway,” David mumbles from behind his hands, which makes a tiny part of Matteo curl up pleased like a cat in the sun, even if he knows it’s probably less to do with David’s feelings about Leonie and more his original intention of not going to prom at all.

“Well, then you’ve got nothing to worry about. She basically runs the whole thing anyway, so she’ll be busy, and she and Sara are probably going together as friends.”

David sighs and drops his hands again, pulling at a bit of skin by his thumb nail.

“Yeah, you’re right. I know it’s a little silly, ‘cause it’s all over now anyway and what happened, happened and I can’t change it, but… I still feel bad.”

Matteo nods a little and then threads his fingers through David’s again, giving his hand a little squeeze before resting their linked hands on his leg.

“I get it, believe me, but in the end holding onto guilt doesn’t help anyone. It’ll make you feel shitty and it’ll make you act shitty too, sooner or later. You don’t have to forgive yourself right now, but you have to move on eventually,” Matteo says, shrugging a little. If there’s one thing Matteo knows, it’s guilt issues. “Instead of beating yourself up for what you did, just do better in the future.”

David sighs again but slumps further back against the sofa too, some of the tension draining out of him.

“When did you get so wise?”

Matteo shrugs and grins wryly. “Very recently, don’t worry. I learned all of this the hard way.”

David smiles at him gently and hooks the fingers of his hand not tangled up with Matteo’s into the collar of his t-shirt, pulling him down into another kiss.

“You’re okay,” he says quietly as they break apart again.

Matteo nuzzles his face into the side of David’s neck and hums his gratitude.

“The boys want to know if we want to go suit shopping, by the way.”

“Oh, is that where this came from?” David laughs. “I actually already have one. Laura bought it for me when I switched schools. It was a whole thing.”

He shifts a little in that way that means there definitely is a whole story there, but he doesn’t seem to want to get into it right now, so Matteo doesn’t push.

“Cool. Well, I don’t think my confirmation suit will still fit me, so I’ll have to get something. Do you want to come with?”

“Yeah, sure. But let’s maybe pass this exam first, hm?”

“Oh my god, David,” Matteo groans. “I’m going to pass!”

**4.**

David’s been fretting about hanging out with Leonie today ever since they decided on it last week. It’s been an actual week - seven days - of David hum-ing and haw-ing to himself, sighing while he stares off into the middle distance, and rolling his eyes when Matteo catches him doing it and can’t help but smile a little bemusedly.

That’s not to say that Matteo doesn’t get, a little bit, where David’s coming from. Whenever Hanna asks him to hang out, which she’s done twice since school ended, there’s still a small part of Matteo that thinks this is the time she’s going to tell him she never wants to speak to him again. It never is, of course, because Hanna is apparently the kind of angel who can actually forgive what Matteo did to her, but he gets the apprehension.

Then again, what David did - not noticing that a girl was flirting with him and flirting with her best friend’s boyfriend instead - isn’t really comparable. So maybe, just maybe, (definitely), Matteo thinks he’s being a little ridiculous.

Still, when the time comes, he sends David off with a pep talk and a kiss and a promise to be only a phone call away should anything truly awful happen.

So of course then Matteo spends the next three hours glued to his phone, constantly on edge about whether or not he’s going to be proven wrong and all of David’s worst fears have come true. Two hours in, he gets a notification that David posted something to his instagram story, and judging by the way Leonie and he are grinning in the photo he guesses it’s going alright.

He sighs a little with relief and unpauses the episode of Schitt’s Creek he’s watching. When it’s done, he’s going to put on a load of laundry and figure out what to do about dinner, since David said he’d come over whenever he and Leonie are done and there’s really only so many times you can feed your boyfriend highly questionable cheese toast before it stops being cute.

Telling David “I told you so” will keep until he’s back.

**5.**

David’s been pacing for a good three minutes now and Matteo thinks he’s swung between worried and amused a few too many times in those three minutes. If David doesn’t say something, soon--

“I’m going to tell you a secret,” David says, but he looks so grave and determined that Matteo feels a hundred alarms going off in his head.

“You don’t have to,” he says immediately.

“No, I’ve actually been instructed to tell you, so it’s fine,” David explains. “It’s just a little delicate and I’d have preferred if she’d done it herself, but here we are.”

“Okay,” Matteo says slowly. He has no idea what’s going on. “Maybe start by telling me who instructed you to tell me a secret?”

David nods and finally stops pacing, climbing onto Matteo’s bed to sit cross-legged in front of him. Matteo’s really not a fan of this, but he supposes it’s going to happen anyway, so he sits up a little too, makes himself pay attention.

“It’s about Leonie,” David says. “She has a crush.”

Matteo blinks. He didn’t think that was still going on, but it’s not exactly a secret, is it?

“On you? Stil?” he asks, but David shakes his head before he’s even finished asking.

“No, not on me,” he says, like Leonie never had a crush on him in the first place and the mere thought of it is completely ridiculous.

“Okay,” Matteo says. “Then who? And why do I need to know? Wait, it’s not on me, is it?”

That idea doesn’t make any sense to Matteo, but if it’s not David, then why else would Leonie think Matteo needed to know?

David actually laughs. “No, it’s not on you either, babe.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think so,” Matteo says and rolls his eyes. “But then why do I need to know?”

“Well, you know how you’re hanging out with Sara now?” David says.

That’s not exactly how Matteo would put it, but every now and then, when David and Leonie are busy, that leaves Matteo and Sara decidedly boy- and best friend less. And a few weeks ago, that led Sara to text him, demanding Matteo hang out with her. Her exact words had been “you owe me”, and Matteo hadn’t really been able to argue that one.

He doesn’t think that’s exactly why they’ve kept hanging out every now and then when David and Leonie are busy and neither of them have anything else to do, but there’s still some fragility there.

“Yeah?” Matteo says, and then the thought hits him with the kind of force that almost leaves him breathless, eyes bugging out of his skull. “Oh my god, she has a crush on  _ Sara?! _ ”

David shushes him fiercely, like they’re not alone in Matteo’s bedroom with the door closed.

“Yes,” he confirms. “And you absolutely cannot tell anyone.”

“No, obviously.”

“But she wants you to find out if there’s a chance that Sara might like her back.”

Matteo can’t help himself. He laughs.

“Why is that funny?” David demands to know. He’s trying his best to look offended, but there’s a smile pulling at his mouth, helplessly infected by Matteo’s laughter.

“Well, last time someone told me Leonie had a crush, it was Sara. And Leonie had a crush on you,” Matteo says.

David rolls his eyes, but he’s grinning too now.

“And I offered to find out more about you, if there was any chance that you might like her back,” Matteo goes on, reaching out to grab David by the front of his t-shirt and pull him closer. David comes easily, untangling his legs and getting on his knees so he can push closer to Matteo, face hovering just outside of kissing distance. “Because I wanted an excuse to talk to you.”

“You did?” David asks, looking like he can’t quite believe Matteo might have sought him out on purpose. Like he wasn’t there for all of Matteo’s awkward stuttering and offers of cheese toasts.

“Yeah,” Matteo says. “And I wanted to know too; whether you had a girlfriend, or if you liked Leonie. Or if you could maybe like me instead.”

“Well, what did you find out?” David asks, a silly smile lighting up his face.

Matteo smiles back. “Turns out you have a boyfriend.”

“Guess I do,” David says and finally lets Matteo pull him the last bit of the way in to kiss him.

They get lost in it a little. Matteo’s hand moves from the collar of David’s shirt to the back of his head, pulling him on top of him when he sinks down into the cushions. David follows easily, props himself up on one arm, but the other one he snakes up under Matteo’s t-shirt, fingers splayed wide to stroke up over his chest. His hair is a little dry in between Matteo’s fingers, but the skin on his lower back is warm and soft, and Matteo pulls David down further until he settles in between his legs, pressed together all along their fronts.

Their lips go spit-slick fast, kisses growing deeper and hungrier. David’s breath is hot and damp against Matteo’s mouth whenever they pull apart for just a moment to get some air, and his voice is rough and breathy when he whispers Matteo’s name and tugs on his shirt.

Matteo shimmies out of it gracelessly, watching David sit up and pull his own off too.

“You’re going to help Leonie though, right?” David asks, dropping his shirt carelessly beside him.

“Yes, fuck. Now stop talking about her,” Matteo demands and leans up a little to grab David by the back of the neck and pull him down into another kiss, determined to give David something better to think about than Leonie.

**+1.**

“Matteo!” David calls through the flatshare, the door falling shut behind him with a loud bang, no doubt owing to whatever has David so excited. Everyone's gotten used to David letting himself in with his own set of keys, but he's not usually quite so loud about it.  


“What?” Matteo yells back, not bothering to lower his voice even though he’s just around the corner in the kitchen, helping Hans pack away groceries.

Hans gives him an exasperated look, but he doesn’t pull it off as well as he’d like to, so Matteo only grins in response.

David comes bounding into the kitchen with a wide grin on his face, cheeks a little flushed like he biked his little heart out on the way over.

“Guess what?”

“What?” Matteo echoes, letting David grab him by the forearms and spin him around a little.

“Leonie and Sara,” David says, grin widening. “They’re dating!”

“Really? Leonie talked to her?” Matteo asks, now grinning too. David’s joy has always been infectious for him, but he is also honestly glad for the two of them.

David laughs and shakes his head. “Sara did, actually.”

Matteo laughs too. “She’s always been good at going after what she wants.”

“We should totally go on a double date,” David says, still grinning.

Matteo can’t help but shake his head. He’s not sure how exactly his life turned out in a way where that actually sounds like it might be a fun idea, but he’s not going to question it.

“Yeah, okay. Sure.”

David beams and leans in for a quick kiss, but Matteo is faster and wraps his arms around his waist before he can pull away, keeping him close.

“Not that I’m not happy for whatever just happened, but, Matteo, the groceries still need putting away,” Hans pipes up.

David’s laugh breaks the kiss, and Matteo groans and drops his head down onto David’s shoulder.

“Really? You desperately need me to do that?”

“Desperately,” Hans confirms, beaming when Matteo turns his head to glare at him.

But he’s happy, and David’s happy, and it’s a good day all around, so he only steals another short kiss from David’s lips before he goes back to helping.

“Fine. But only because you’re desperate,” he says with a beatific grin.

Hans swats him on the arm, and David laughs before slotting up against Matteo’s back, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

Yep. It’s a pretty good day.

**The End**


End file.
